Yu-Gi-Oh! Monsters Between Duels (What They Do and Say)
by GGMK
Summary: As the title suggests, little vignettes about what the Yu-Gi-Oh! monsters do between duels. Who they hang out with, what they like doing. Do they get bored, or are they relieved? My first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. Features creatures from all Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga (classic, GX, 5D's, Zexal, R, etc) You can leave suggestions, but no promises that I'll do them!
1. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl

Dark Magician was walking through the desert sand, aimlessly wandering. He didn't have a destination in mind at the moment. He was simply enjoying the peace. And if the desert was a little barren, well, that was fine. If he wanted company, he would travel to one of the nearby "areas".

He had just finished a duel with his master, Yugi Muto. Yugi had won the duel, like usual. Dark Magician was proud to have helped his master accomplish this. It was foolish of that Rex kid to have challenged Yugi. Did the young ruffian really believe that he would be victorious?

His thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice calling out.

"Hey, Dark Magician! Wait up!"

Dark Magician let a small smile play on his face as his friend, the Dark Magician Girl, skipped towards him. She reached him, a bit out of breath, but none the worse for that. She looked at him, eyes bright.

"I heard you helped Yugi defeat that Rex brat! That is so awesome! I wish I could have seen it."

"Defeating the boy was an easy task, not worthy of such excitement", Dark Magician snorted. Truly, if vanquishing a mediocre player like _that_ was cause for celebration, it would be a miracle if they didn't party every day, more than once a day, in fact!

"Yeah, well, I still think it was pretty cool! And I bet master is still grateful. He's a kind master", came the nonchalant reply. Dark Magician had to agree with her there. Some masters mistreated there cards, maybe threw them out, or ripped them up if they lost a duel. Others sold their cards online, or had pets that would eat the cards.

"Our master treats us well. For that, I will always be loyal to him". There was actually another reason why Dark Magician was loyal to Yugi…but he didn't know what that was. He just _knew_, in his heart, that he and Yugi were bound. Was it destiny? Dark Magician didn't know, and he didn't care. He just knew that as long as master needed him, he would be there to aid him.

"Hello, Dark Magician? Are you still there?" Dark Magician girl asked, waving her hands in front of his face. Dark Magician looked at her apologetically. She pouted at him, and then grinned.

"I was saying that we should go visit Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl. Gagaga Girl told me that she bought the new _Magician_ board game. I'm a playable character! We have to go NOW!" the little magician was saying excitedly. As she babbled on about how she would win ("For sure") this time, Dark Magician let out a rare chuckle. Yes, he could do with some fun, right about now. Maybe he did deserve to celebrate his win, if even just a little. One humble board game wouldn't hurt any, and if his master by chance needed him, leaving a board game in the middle wasn't so bad.

"Let us go, then" Dark Magician informed his young student. Squealing, Dark Magician Girl practically dragged him towards the Gagaga household.

As the two magicians headed towards their destination, heads held high, Dark Magician thought to himself that he was certainly a blessed individual.

* * *

Ah, my first _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fan-fic is up.

I was always curious what the card spirits do when they're not dueling. I'm aware that not all the cards have spirits, but this is a fan-fic. None of the canon rules apply. ;)

In my fic, all cards hang out in a large world when they're not summoned. Usually, different cards hang out in different "areas". This will get shown more in future chapters.

The humans are not aware of this.

Oh, and while I'll be using monsters from all the anime and manga series (monsters from, say, _GX_ and _5D's_ can interact), the humans still live in different times. How does that work? Because I say so!


	2. Ojama Trio Wants to Help (Can They?)

**Thanks to Yami E, for being the guy to give me my first review, and for giving me some story requests! I am much obliged! And to all you other readers: I'd like for you all to review and give requests too! That would be cool!**

* * *

_CRASH! BANG! WHAM! CRACK!_

These are the noises you would hear if you happened to be passing by Obelisk Blue dormitory. Not a pleasant sound. And if one happened to stick around for a bit, one would hear an even worse, more grating sound – a screechy, chalk-on-nails voice.

"I'm sorry, boss. It slipped outta my hands, I swear!" the high-pitched voice shrieked! The owner of said voice was Ojama Yellow, who was the bane of Chazz Princeton's existence, and he didn't even try that hard…or did he?

Chazz stared in disbelief at the broken plates on the ground. Those plates had belonged to his older brothers. They were gonna be _so_ ticked! Chazz scrunched his hair in his fists as he growled in anger. Yellow Ojama and his two brothers, Ojama Black and Ojama Green, huddled in the corner of the bed, whimpering as they held each other.

"You three drive me crazy! Agh! I don't want to see you guys right now! Just…go wherever you guys go, OK? Ugh, I need to let off some steam…" Chazz muttered as he stormed out of the dorm. The Ojama Trio, never ones to disobey their master, warped to the Ojama "area". It looked like a goofy club-house, which fit their image. The door even had a handle that said, "No female monsters allowed".

"We made master upset again…" Yellow Ojama said sadly. He hated to see Master sad, but it seemed to happen quite a lot…

"I'm sure he'll get over it. Maybe we just need to do something nice for him, or something like dat", Green Ojama said, as he flexed the muscles of his miniature body-builder type body.

"Did the green idiot just have a good idea? I must be dreaming" Black Ojama scoffed. Yellow had to agree with this; Green was never known for his brains, he was more of a muscle-over mind kind of monster.

Green Ojama stuck out his tongue at Black. He could have good ideas too, like the time he came up with the groovy plan of telling Master to write math questions under his eyelids, so that when he blinked, he could memorize the answers to the school tests! For some reason, Master had yelled at him, but oh well!

Well…what should we do for Master, then, smart guy?" Yellow Ojama asked Green in a "I know you can't answer this" voice. Green thought hard. Thinking hurt!

"Uh, well…hmmm…." Green hummed to himself. Black and Yellow giggled, covering their mouths to hide the sounds. It didn't do much to muffle the noise, but they gave it the old try.

"What if we helped win a duel?" Green asked experimentally. Yellow and Black fell down laughing.

"**HA HA HA HA**!" Black roared on the ground. "We never win duels, stupid. How could we win for Master?"

Green pouted, and crossed his arms over his broad chest. The move would have looked menacing, if Green was taller.

"Wait, wait! I know what to do! We need to hook up Master with Alexis, his crush!" Yellow screamed in his glass-shattering voice!

With a plan settled, the Ojama Trio went to work!

The next day, Alexis walked to the harbor at the edge of Duel Academy. She had gotten a note from Chazz telling her to meet him at sunrise. The note had contained some…weird miss-spellings, but she supposed that maybe Chazz was more of a duelist than a linguist.

After an hour, a frustrated Alexis returned to her dorm room. Boys! They always did weird stuff like this!

Meanwhile, in his room, Chazz was creating a new deck. He hated to admit it…but he supposed he would want to keep the annoying threesome in his deck. They…could be funny, and he was fond of them.

"HEY! Master, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Alexis?" questioned the Yellow Ojama.

"What do you mean, pipsqueak? Why would I be with her?"

Yellow Ojama gulped. He and his brothers had forgotten the most important step – telling Master about the plan! He didn't even know to meet Alexis!

"Oh, nothing, Master! Tee-hee. Um….._gotta go_!" And with that, Yellow Ojama went *poof* and vanished. Chazz shook his head. Those Ojama's could be very odd…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

To be honest, the Ojama Trio always annoyed me, so I can sympathize with Chazz. Yellow especially had the annoying voice, lol.


	3. Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Confusion)

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon was flying around some rocky mountains, surveying his domain. Well, maybe saying that this area belonged to him was stretching it, but still, he would guard it from evil intruders who would do evil to this land, or even just litter. Blue-Eyes _hated_ that!

After awhile, the majestic dragon flew down towards a lake, to quench his thirst, so that he could fly again. As he was gulping down the clear water, Aqua Madoor rose up from the depths. Seeing the masked face, Blue-Eyes decided to hear what the water monster had to say.

"Oh, Blue-Eyes, must you drink from this lake? I was having a splendid dream, but the ripples you caused woke me up. I hold you accountable" Madoor whined. He was none too pleased, especially since his dream had involved a sultry mermaid…

Blue-Eyes only growled in response. He was thirsty. This lake was the closest. End of discussion, as far as Blue-Eyes was concerned. Who did Aqua Madoor think he was? Master Kaiba hadn't even used him in a duel for years, while Blue-Eyes got regular use.

Meanwhile, Battle Ox and Rude Kaiser, who had been sparring in the nearby forest, had arrived at the lake. Kaiser, being reptilian, fancied having a good swim, and he had convinced Battle Ox to finally take a bath after weeks. They took interest in what was occurring.

"Blue-Eyes, you dumb dragon! You can easily fly to another lake; there are many in this area. Go to one of those!" Madoor reasoned. Blue-Eyes wasn't having it, and he roared, a ferocious sound that shook the very forest!

Battle Ox grunted. He enjoyed a good fight, and seeing Aqua Madoor and Blue-Eyes pound each other would be a fine way to spend an otherwise uneventful afternoon. Master Kaiba was over-seeing some kind of business matter that was way above their heads. He would be occupied for awhile.

But before anything crazy could happen, the flapping of wings was heard, before the sensation of wind hit the group. Two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons had arrived on the scene. They were the brothers of the Blue-Eyes who wanted a drink. The three of them glowered at Madoor, who was quickly shrinking down.

"Hey, now, just wait up a sec", growled Rude Kaiser. "Three against one is hardly a fair fight. Are you three cowards?"

Madoor threw him a grateful but confused look. Battle Ox just looked bemused. The three Blue-Eyes siblings glared at the reptilian warrior. One of them shot a warning blast at Kaiser's feet. Kaiser jumped back, and held out his sword wearily.

Battle Ox stepped next to him. The two were comrades, after all, and comrades stuck together. And besides, this was looking to be a good fight, and a good fight was much more fun that taking a dumb bath, as far as Ox was concerned.

"OK, Ox. Here is the plan: I'll aim for that Blue Eyes, and you throw your axe at that Blue Eyes, while dashing towards the third" Kaiser explained.

"_What_?" Ox asked indignantly. He was lost, and the plan only took about 8 seconds to explain.

"Hmm. Actually, Blue-Eyes, how can you tell each other apart? You look identical, and you can't even talk." Aqua Madoor wondered if they had telepathy. The three Blue-Eyes looked at each other, and shrugged their large wings. They could just tell, somehow, and during a duel, it didn't matter to Kaiba which Blue-Eyes were which.

"Even if they can tell each other apart, we can't. There must be some way…" Kaiser intoned, as he let his swords fall to the ground. There was no point fighting if he didn't know who he was stabbing.

"I think I can help you with that little problem, heh heh~" a sinister, sing-song voice called from behind some bushed. The whole group turned to stare at the newcomer: Saggi, the Dark Clown, a mysterious user of black magic. No one trusted him; he was prone to annoying pranks.

"What do you want?" Battle Ox asked harshly. He didn't like monsters that used magic. It was cheating, in his opinion. A battle should be won with strength and fists.

Saggi held up his hands in a gesture of friendship as he said, "Why the show of hostility? I come in peace, wanting to help my fellow monsters, that is all~"

You'll pardon us if we don't trust you, but how, exactly, do you plan to help us?" Kaiser asked doubtfully.

Saggi grinned wider. Saying a bunch of words in another language, the sky darkened, and the area seemed to tense with magic power. Pointing his finger at the three dragons, the clown said, "**Color**", and there was an explosion.

The group all coughed, but when the smoke cleared, all noise ceased. The three dragons were no longer blue. One of them was a shade of pink, another looked banana yellow, and the final Blue-Eyes was more purple than anything should ever need to be. The three dragons roared in horror and growing anger at the magical clown.

"And…your predicament has been solved. I must say, I have out-done myself. You lot will have no trouble telling them apart now!"

"….They look disgusting" Ox rumbled. He would probably laugh about this later, but he felt that the dragons were probably embarrassed as it was. Madoor had no such inhibitions, though, as his laughter rang out.

The three dragons stared at Saggi with killer intent. As they were about to tear the clown limb from limb, yet another interruption hit in the form of Lord of Dragons, who had managed to over-hear most of the recent conversation.

"It does not matter if you can tell the three dragons apart. Indeed, it is a moot point", Lord of Dragons said in his wise voice. Even the three dragons showed him respect.

"But, sir, why is that? Doesn't it just make things needlessly complicated?" Kaiser said, wondering if maybe Lord of Dragons had gone insane.

Lord of Dragons laughed, and told them to watch, and they would gain understanding. Then, nodding at the three Blue-Eyes, snapped his fingers. The three dragons roared together, a sound that could be heard for hundreds of miles, and they were engulfed in a bright light.

When the light cleared, there was only one dragon, as opposed to three. All the monsters understood; the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons had merged into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Now…does it matter if you can discern one from another?" Lord of Dragons asked the group, a smirk on his face.

The group all shook their heads. Everyone started laughing…until Saggi thought of a new problem.

"But…what if we wish to address one of the heads? Do they have names?"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon groaned. All it had wanted was a drink of water!

* * *

**Author's Notes**

It was fun using some of Kaiba's monsters here. I don't think he ever gave any of the Blue-Eyes names. But again, in a duel, it wouldn't be necessary, would it?


	4. Gagaga Girl and Exodia (Spring)

Spring season was a favorite among Duel Monsters. The cold season is over, but it isn't hot enough to become stifling. The flowers bloom, the sun comes out, and everyone is generally in a good mood.

Gagaga Girl was shared this opinion. On a lovely Spring day like today, she liked nothing better than to traverse across some grassy plains, picking flowers, maybe going on a picnic with friends, or going swimming at the lake. Just for the fun of it, she fell back in the grass and stretched. The sun felt good on her skin, and the grass was surprisingly soft. She knew there were probably bugs, but at the moment, she couldn't be bothered.

As she lay there, considering how she would spend the perfect day, some shadows fell across her face. Looking up, she saw three Red Ogres, looking down at her as if she were a tasty morsel. She wasn't that concerned, she could take out grunts like that easy. She looked at the one in the middle, presuming that he was the leader.

"Can I help you with anything, boys?"

One of the ogres licked his lips, as the others grinned.

"Well, little missy, we was wondering if you'd accompany us to lunch. A pretty thing like you shouldn't be all alones on a day like dis", one of the ogres said, in a voice that wouldn't be out of place in some silly Saturday-morning cartoon.

"Yeah, we'd like that", another Ogre added unnecessarily. Gagaga Girl pretended to think, putting her finger to her chin.

"Hmm. I think I'll turn down your kind offer, gentleman", she said, an undercurrent of mocking in her voice. If these creeps thought she would go with them, alone, to places unknown, they must have been even dumber than they looked, and being Red Ogres, that was a feat in itself!

The Ogres all frowned. They were being turned down? They didn't like that, not one bit. All three of them raised their metallic clubs. With their claws, fangs, horns, and muscular body, they did look threatening. Gagaga Girl, dare she say it, thought that the Ogres could theoretically become popular with some girls, actually. They weren't downright ugly, she supposed, although they sorely needed more brain power.

"You think you can turn us down, sweetie? We don't dink so!"

She raised an eyebrow. They were threatening her? Seriously? Oh well. Gagaga Girl raised her cell phone. As the Ogres looked at it with a dumb expression, she pressed some of the buttons, making a _ping_ sound for each one. After a pause, a bright light emitted from the phone.

**BOOM**!

When the dust cleared, two of the Ogres were on the ground, and one was left standing, but bruised. Gagaga Girl was pleased with herself. Until she heard a growling noise, and a rumble, as if an earthquake was starting! Looking down, she did indeed see the ground breaking apart.

"I, um, hope this wasn't my fault", she said to herself nervously. But surely her magic attack hadn't been that _strong_! As the ground opened, a figure emerged from the darkness – a very large, imposing figure, with chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

Gagaga Girl's mouth opened, but no sound came out. The Ogres had a similar reaction. Oh no, nonononono. There fight had just awakened Exodia – The Forbidden One. Exodia was one of the strongest monsters of all time, said to be unbeatable!

* * *

Exodia slowly turned his head, surveying the situation. He had been resting underground, where peace and silence reigned. An explosion, and some shouts, had changed that quickly. His mood darkening, he had risen up to see what had disturbed his slumber. To his surprise, the first thing he saw was a young lady, with a large hat. He also saw three Red Ogres, probably causing the girl some form of harassment.

Having no patience for thugs who would gang up on a defenseless girl, Exodia raised a fist towards the Ogres. The Ogres wasted no time in getting the heck out of dodge, escaping so fast, you could mistake them for the Road Runner.

Exodia roared after them triumphantly, knowing they wouldn't return. Fools like that were all too common, unfortunately. Exodia turned around to head back to his underground cavern, only stopping to glance at the shivering girl. He wasn't surprised that she was shaking; almost everyone was scared of him. To be honest, they had good reason to be.

So he wasn't prepared when the girl shakily said, "T-thanks. For saving me, I mean." Exodia wasn't sure if he had ever been thanked by someone. If he had, it must have been a long time, maybe even a millennia.

"But, I could have taken care of those creeps. I appreciate it, but I didn't really need the help", she continued. Exodia was amused.

"I don't like people thinking I'm some helpless damsel. Thanks for the concern, though", she continued, stopping when she heard a gravelly sound. She started when she realized it was Exodia, chuckling.

"I apologize", he said in a deep, rumbling voice. "I didn't mean to offend. But girl, tell me: Are you not afraid of me?" The girl seemed to think it over, and then surprised him by giving a wide grin.

"Yeah, I'm scared. In fact, I'm freaking terrified. You're huge, and I've heard some pretty nasty things about you. But…you can't be all bad"

Exodia was impressed with this young girl. Giant monsters had fled in his presence, and knights had fainted. Honestly, if he coughed, the majority of Duel Monsters would probably burst into tears. But this young sorceress was talking in his presence, and she wasn't being shy about it either! He had to pay attention again when the girl began to speak.

"Don't you get lonely, all by yourself? You don't seem to have any friends, and everyone seems scared to be with you…"

Well. A frank question deserved a frank answer.

"I have become accustomed to solitude. It doesn't bother me" Exodia said. It was true; he had been alone for awhile. It wasn't so bad, he supposed. The girl looked a bit sad.

"I don't have any plans…why don't I come back here tomorrow? We can hang out, or something. It's springtime! The most fun part of the year! No one should be alone!" the girl went on and on about the things they could do. Exodia wasn't really listening. Was this girl…really offering to "hang out" in his presence? She seemed sincere.

"Why would you wish to spend any amount of time with me? I doubt I am the kind of monster you normally associate with."

The girl winked at Exodia. "You're not shy, are you, big guy?" Exodia, for the first time, felt a bit flustered.

"O-of course not! I fear nothing! I will be here tomorrow".

"Ha, okay! By the way…my name is Gagaga Girl" she cheerfully said, extending her petite arm. Exodia gently grabbed it with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Exodia. But…I think you know that", he rumbled. She laughed, a pretty sound, much lighter than his. She left, promising to return the next day.

* * *

The next day, she arrived, like she had promised. Exodia was strangely pleased by this. They hadn't made any plans, so they just sat in the cavern, and talked about various things. Gagaga promised to bring her friends one of these days. Exodia mostly talked about powerful opponents he has bested in combat. Surprisingly, she seemed very attentive.

The next day, she took him swimming at a nearby lake, the largest she could find. At first reluctant, Exodia ended up getting in the water. He was a bit rusty, but after some practice, he was able to swim laps around the lake. Gagaga Girl also had a pretty bathing suit, he had to admit…

After that, she brought a canvas over, and told him that she would paint a portrait of him. After being told to "sit still, or else", he chose a pose that involved him raising his arms in the air triumphantly. Gagaga Girl had put her arms on his chest and legs, telling him to straighten up. His heart had started racing.

_What is wrong with me? Why is my pulse speeding up around her? Am I enjoying her company because I prefer it to being alone…or…_

After she had finished painting him for the day, and was packing up, he grabbed her arm.

"Please…return tomorrow…and the day after…I do not wish to spend my days alone again…not after getting used to being with someone else", he said, not caring that it may have sounded like he was begging. She giggled.

"What's up with you? Of course I'll come back. I said I would, didn't I?"

"Indeed, you did. I just…" he paused. She nodded at him, telling him to go on. But it wasn't that simple. He was scared of rejection, scared of what her reply would be.

"It is nothing. I just grew concerned, that is all. You'd better hurry home, now", he said, dropping the subject like a coward.

* * *

A few weeks later, in the final week of Spring, Gagaga Girl and Exodia had been playing a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters. They had been mulling over the rules, which were complicated, when they heard the distant boom of thunder.

After packing up the game, Gagaga Girl bid her good-byes to Exodia, saying she'd return tomorrow with food, for a picnic. After she left, Exodia mentally kicked himself. Why couldn't he muster up the courage to tell her?

As he lay down to rest, he noticed a cell phone on the ground. Gagaga Girl must have left it by accident. Gingerly picking it up, Exodia decided that if he hurried, he could catch her before the rain started.

* * *

Gagaga Girl skipped home, feeling a little guilty. She hadn't been telling her master, Gagaga Magician, where she had been going, and she had been spending less time with her usual group of friends. But Exodia seemed so…lonely to her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see the metal club going towards her until it was almost too late to dodge, Jumping back, she looked up to see the same group of Red Ogres. She sighed.

"You guys again? If you really want to get beat down, I'll oblige". She reached for her phone – only, it wasn't there.

_Shoot! I must have left it behind. But whatever, I can still take these punks!_

Leaping forward, she jumped on top of the middle Ogre, and side-kicked the two beside him. Then, jumping off the last one standing, she dropped down, and tripped him with a side-kick. Standing up, she dusted her hands off. That was the last thing she did before being blasted by a fireball from behind.

It burned; her whole body felt like it was on fire. Falling on the ground in pain, she looked behind her. A large Flame Ogre was there, grinning evilly. His body was covered by dancing, flickering flames.

"I guess my boys weren't up to the task of defeating you, eh? I heard about how you and your "pal" humiliated them. I just couldn't let that stand, honey. Now, I'm gonna have to kill you. But, maybe I'll have some fun first…" Gagaga Girl shrank back, determined that she wouldn't scream. But then she heard a roar…

* * *

He was shaking in fury. He saw red though his eyes. No thoughts crossed his mind, only the instincts to kill. He roared again, and then ran at the Ogres, surprisingly fast considering his size and bulk. Two of the Red Ogres jumped in front of their master.

_Kill! Kill! Make them Suffer!_

Exodia put his hands together, and let out a huge energy blast, searing the ground under it. The blast evaporated the two Ogres. Flame Ogre stood his ground, staring at Exodia, feeling the killer intent. Knowing this move could be his last, Flame Ogre fire his largest fireball at Exodia, one strong enough to blow up an entire mountain.

Exodia tackled the giant flaming ball head-on…and broke through it. Flame Ogre only had time to blink before he got squashed under Exodia's two fists. The black blood seeped through the cracks in the ground. Exodia growled, raising his fists, daring other challengers to approach.

* * *

While Exodia was busy, the third Red Ogre snuck behind Gagaga Girl, intending to strike the finishing blow. Gagaga Girl, seeing this, performed a roundhouse kick, which connected with the Ogre's head.

Gagaga Girl ran to Exodia, who was starting to calm down, although his heavy breathing hadn't stopped. She looked up at him, and reached for his arm. Exodia reached for her, but then pulled back. She realized what his predicament was – his hands were soaked with blood.

Just then, it began raining. Neither one noticed.

"Are you alright? Did they harm you?" Exodia asked, concerned. Gagaga Girl shook her head, deciding her minor burns didn't count. Exodia picked up the cell phone he had dropped during the fight, and handed it to her.

"I am sorry. When I saw that you had been attacked, my mind became fogged. I was scared that I wouldn't get to tell you something".

Gagaga Girl became confused. Tell her something? Was it about the cell phone? Exodia reached for her, and knelt down so that they were eye-to-eye.

"I…feel happy around you. I want to spend all my time with you. At first, I thought that was due to my years of solitude, but it soon became apparent to me that…I have these feelings for you. My heart beats faster, and my pulse races, far faster than when I am in battle. I…think I am in love with you. And I wanted to know, what you felt." With that, Exodia bared his soul, and held his breath.

Gagaga Girl was shell-shocked. She had no idea. But at the same time, this scary, imposing man…was someone she had grown close to these last few weeks. Looking deep inside herself…she found that she did care for him.

"I – I think I feel similar. This is all happening so fast, but dangit, I think I love you too", she said, throwing her arms around him. Exodia sat still for a moment, before putting his large arms around her too. She looked up at him, and moved her face closer. As her lips met his, the world vanished. It was only those two.

After that disconnected mouths, Gagaga Girl giggled. Exodia gave her a questioning look.

"To think, I used to be terrified of you". She laughed, then. Exodia nuzzled her. He wasn't alone, not anymore. They hadn't noticed, but the rain had stopped, washing away all the blood on his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the human world, one poor duelist was confused when he couldn't find his Red Ogre and Flame Ogre cards…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Wow, this was a long chapter. I thought the pairing of Gagaga Girl and Exodia was cute.

Is it just me, or does Exodia's blast resemble Goku's Kamehameha?  
In this fic, monsters who die in the Monster/Spirit World, vanish in the human world.

Also, thanks to Yami E. and Blue Eyes Illusionist for the kind reviews, and thanks to all the people who are following this fic! Much appreciated!


	5. Flame Swordsman and Blade Knight (Money)

Dark Magician was at the Duel Monsters bar. Not that he was alone; he was drinking with Black Luster Soldier, Flame Swordsman, Elemental Hero Neos, and Blade Knight. The group was discussing the good times, the duels they had won, and the partnerships they had formed.

Flame Swordsman gulped down what must have been his 30th mug, _at least_. He demanded another, and the waitress, a Harpie Lady, handed him another mug. The group was taking bets on how many more drinks he would have before collapsing.

"I doubt he'll be able to down even five more of those", Dark Magician said. He himself had only had less than 8 cups. Blade Knight shrugged his armored shoulders.

"He has come this far, I don't see why he couldn't reach a hundred at this rate". Flame Swordsman wasn't even stumbling yet. He didn't look like he had to puke either, so he seemed primed and ready for another go.

"By the time this ordeal is through, we may need to assist the swordsman home", Neos said. "And by "we", I mean you, Dark Magician. You live nearest to him".

"That I do. Very well, I will take the Swordsman home", Dark Magician said, deciding that Neos was right. Flame Swordsman didn't exactly live out of the way. Flame Swordsman laughed, suddenly.

"Oh, you guys make me laugh! I will not need assistance home! Have you no faith in me?" He then downed another cup. Everyone stared. Dark Magician suddenly had a thought.

"Who is paying for this? Flame Swordsman has consumes many drinks in the last hour!"

"I will, of course. They were my drinks, mostly", Flame Swordsman replied nonchalantly. He then gulped another cup. Blade Knight burst out laughing. Flame Swordsman frowned.

"What is so funny, Knight?" Flame Swordsman asked. The answer had better be good, or Flame might have to stab something.

"How can a pauper like you pay for all this?" Blade Knight asked between snickers. Blade Knight belonged to Kaiba…of course he had money. Flame Swordsman belonged to that poor loser, Joey Wheeler.

Flame Swordsman silently pulled out a large bag, and opened it. Blade Knight's eyes widened. There must have been thousands of golden coins inside!

"B-but how?" Blade Knight sputtered. Neos patted him on the back.

"Didn't you know? Money in the Duel Monsters world isn't decided by how rich or poor your master is, it is decided by how many duels he or she wins. Joey Wheeler duels a lot, and wins many of them. So Flame Swordsman has money to spare. And that is why you are rich; not because Kaiba has money, but because Kaiba is victorious in all of his duels".

"Except against my master", Dark Magician added. He and Neos laughed. Blade Knight ignored them. He had things to process. He never knew! No one ever told him…not even his own team-mates!

He hailed the Harpie. He decided that he could use a drink now. It needed to be a strong one. Flame Swordsman welcomed his new drinking buddy, and decided to make a contest out of it.

* * *

In the end, it was Blade Knight who had to be escorted home.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Haha. I used this chapter to explain the currency in Duel Monsters world. Gold coins, and you get them the more your master duels and wins. The coins are divided between all the monsters in your deck. Fair is fair, right?

To be honest, I imagine many Duel Monsters could hold their liquor, but for the sake of comedy...


	6. Halloween Fear (Zorc and Diabound)

Diabound was the scariest duel monster. It was a pretty debatable fact, but in his mind, it was truth. No other creature could match him in the fear department, and he made sure to say so out-loud for whatever reason. To be fair, he was currently in the Shadow Zone; not too many creatures traveled there! Especially not on Halloween!

"Oh ho! So you believe yourself to be the most fearsome? I'll have to correct that!"

Diabound growled as another large monster emerged from the shadows. Diabound knew that voice well; it was Zorc, who was also a much feared Duel Monster. No one dared cross his path…or at least no one dared to comment on his….other erectile head!

"Zorc, don't be a fool. Every monster knows that even the God cards have nightmares about me. I haunt the tombs and catacombs; you hide like a mummy!" Diabound stated, with smirk in his taunt. Zork raised a claw.

"I seem to recall Marik stating that I was more important and powerful than you, o pitiful one. You were expendable!"

"Being more powerful doesn't make you scary at all, Zorc. And your human form was pitiful! No one would fear it. And that, erm, obtrusion you have between your legs makes me giggle!"

Zorc curled his "tail" around himself defensively. His other head got offended rather easily.

"I will make you suffer, Diabound!" Zorc threatened. Diabound scoffed.

"See, even **that** doesn't scare me", he bragged.

Zorc lunged at Diabound. They wrestled on the murky ground. Fog was common on the ground, which made things hard to see. When Diabound thought he was choking Zorc, it turned out he was only choking his tail. Diabound quickly let go when he saw a strange look go on Zorc's face.

"Keep your hands to yourself" Zorc complained. Why did Diabound have to be so touchy?

Before they could continue to trade punches and insults, they heard a battle cry ("Digestive Breath!") and they got blasted. When the smoke cleared, they looked up, ready to face their attacker. But they didn't expect him!

"It's the Wicked Eraser!" Zorc yelled.

"One of the Dark Gods, an equal to the original God cards!" Diabound said. He had never met Wicked Eraser…but he had heard nasty things, even rumors that…he was the scariest Duel Monster!

The Wicked Eraser flapped its wings once, signaling for them to be silent. Walking towards them, he opened his mouth. Zorc and Diabound tensed, ready for another energy blast, but only words exited Eraser's jaws.

"You both wish to prove who is the most fearsome? I know how you can settle this petty argument! A contest of fear, where you both will try and scare as many monsters as you can! Whoever scares the most monsters will win, and reign as the God of Terror".

Zorc and Diabound decided that the plan wasn't half bad. Nodding, they split up. After they were gone, Eraser grinned to himself!

* * *

Diabound was flying randomly, staying under the shade so that he would go unnoticed by passerby. He wasn't sure where to start, so he made a game of it; he would scare the 65th monster he came across. It was a random enough number!

Near a lake, he came across his 65th person: a Dark Magician Girl. She was sitting on a quilt, near a basket. Reaching in the basket, she pulled out a muffin, and began to eat it, while staring at what must have been a nice view across the lake. Diabound grinned. This would be **perfect**!

Sneaking up behind her, using his invisibility power, Diabound prepared to strike! As he lunged at her, something lifted him up, shocking him enough to cause him to drop the invisibility!

"W-what? Put me down, you –"

He choked on his words as he looked up. Admittedly, anyone would be freaked upon seeing Exodia the Forbidden One. Exodia let out an exhale of breath in anger.

"Wait, I wasn't going to hurt her….just scare her a lot…", Diabound said, not realizing he was making himself look worse and worse…

"I will crush anyone who threatens her, Diabound, even you. Be glad I don't kill you", Exodia rumbled as he punched Diabound hard enough to send him flying.

Dark Magician Girl looped her arm around Exodia's. "What was that all about?"

Exodia shrugged. He didn't care; he just wanted to enjoy this picnic with her.

* * *

Zorc headed towards Ojama world. Everyone knew that Ojamas were the biggest wimps around. They would succumb easy to his fearsome looks and strength. Using his large claws to break the walls, he entered the Ojama Base. Lots of "paintings", which consisted of childish scribbles, were hanging on the walls. But where was that trio?

That's when Ojama Yellow entered the room, humming to himself. Then he noticed Zorc, who grinned. The shrieking would begin ANY second now.

"Guys, that's a lame costume. I expected better. What'll the boss say?"

Zorc was stunned. The Yellow twerp thought he was the other two, in a Halloween costume? The nerve!

"I am the Great and powerful Zorc! You will show me respect…or face the consequences!" Zorc roared.

"Hmm, the roar was pretty good. Boss'll like that! Hee hee!"

Zorc wanted to cover his ears; that high-pitched voice was so ANNOYING! He flew off, deciding to scare some other monster! Ojama Yellow yelled after him!

"Guys? Where are you going? Come back!" he cried. Behind him, the door opened, and Ojama Black and Green entered, both wearing Kuriboh costumes. Yellow Ojama face-palmed…but then gave a little shriek. If his friends were here….who had that been?

* * *

Zorc and Diabound returned to the Shadow Zone in defeat hours later. They hadn't been able to scare anyone! Wicked Eraser was still there, flapping his wings in a smug manner.

"I never did tell you about what would happen to the loser, did I? Both will be my servants for three whole months! HAHAHAHAH!"

Zorc and Diabound sighed. These would be some long months…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Halloween isn't actually close by, but I got this idea in my head, and it wouldn't let go!

For those who don't know, Wicked Eraser is a Dark God card who appears in the spin-off manga _Yu-Gi-Oh! R_. He's pretyy cool looking.

And guys, in just a few weeks, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V will premier in Japan. I hope it's good. Zexal is okay, but inconsistent.


End file.
